sonyfandomcom-20200213-history
Jenny Bennett/Gallery
Images, media, and artwork of Jenny from Monster House. Concept Art Jenny (concept art).jpg Jenny model (head shot).png Jenny model (full body).jpg Jenny (concept art (headshot)).gif Chase Scene.jpg Kids at Pizzeria.jpg Jenny in the library.gif Screenshots Film Monster_House_Screenshot_0806.jpg|Jenny pretending to be a trick-or-treater. monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-3081.jpg Jenny grinning.png Zee and Jenny conversation.jpg|Jenny converses with Zee about preparing for Halloween. Bright Smile.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-3437.jpg|Chowder briefly glimpses Jenny as he follows a leaf... monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-3450.jpg|...then proceeds to check her out. Jenny as seen through telescope.png|Jenny looking radiant through the telescope lens as DJ and Chowder watch her. Jenny approaching house.jpg|Jenny approaches Old Man Nebbercracker's House, completely unaware that the house is haunted. Monster_House_Screenshot_0931.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-3533.jpg|Jenny turns around to face DJ and Chowder as they try to warn her to stay away from the house. monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-3546.jpg|Jenny, still oblivious to any danger, looks at DJ and Chowder like they're crazy as the house's front door opens behind her. monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-3560.jpg|Jenny turns towards the house again, just in time to see it awakening... Jenny horrified.jpg|...and is horrified by what she is seeing. Jenny gets stuck in her wagon.jpg|Jenny screams and falls backwards into her wagon. Jenny hoisted up.png|Next second, she is lifted upwards. Constance Attacking Jenny.jpg|Jenny being attacked by Nebbercracker's house. Jenny's Peril.jpg|Jenny begging DJ and Chowder to help her. Saved.jpg|Jenny almost ends up being Constance's breakfast, but DJ and Chowder intervene. Tug-O-War Over A Girl.gif|DJ and Chowder pull Jenny like she’s a tug-o-war rope. Jenny shaken.jpg|Jenny is still very horrified by her close encounter with Nebbercracker's house. Jenny grateful smile.jpg|Getting to her feet, Jenny looks at DJ with a thankful smile. Jenny_nervous_that_the_house_may_attack_her_again.png|Walking away from Nebbercracker's house, Jenny looks at it nervously. Fed Up.jpg|Annoyed by DJ's claims, Zee decides to investigate Nebbercracker's house herself. Monster_House_Screenshot_0979.jpg|Constance watching DJ, Zee, and Jenny. Introductory_Handshake.jpg|DJ introducing himself to Jenny while shaking her hand. monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-3816.jpg Chowder meeting Jenny.jpg|Chowder is enamored to meet a girl as beautiful as Jenny. Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-3879.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-3903.jpg|Jenny and Chowder at the window. Jenny disgust.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-3984.jpg|Jenny calling her mom about her encounter with the haunted house. monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-4043.jpg|Jenny frustrated that her mom didn’t take her seriously. Jenny unamused.jpg|Jenny is not amused by Chowder's behavior. Kids horrified and shocked.jpg|Jenny, Chowder, and DJ are horrified after watching Constance eat a dog. monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-4417.jpg|Jenny realizing the house knows better than to come alive while the cops are there. Pushy Jenny.jpg|Jenny gently pushes the protesting DJ and Chowder towards Skull. monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-4660.jpg Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-4896.jpg Concocting_A_Plan.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-5031.jpg Water Gun Exchange.gif|Jenny is forced to switch water guns with Chowder, so he can have the big one. Ready Aim Fire.gif Busted.png monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-5482.jpg|Lister detaining Jenny. Monster_House_Screenshot_1434.jpg|DJ, Chowder, and Jenny about to be arrested. Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-5555.jpg|Jenny being forced into the police car. Horrified Kids.png|Jenny, DJ, and Chowder watch in horror as Officer Landers is eaten. monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-5890.jpg|The kids escaping from the car before it goes down the throat. monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-6108.jpg|Jenny and DJ examine Nebbercracker's photos. Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-6209.jpg Staying_Hidden.png monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-6328.jpg|Jenny lecturing Chowder about the "uvula". Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-6411.jpg|Jenny and Chowder falling into the basement. Monster House Screenshot 1665.jpg|"Chowder, knock it off!" Startled, Chowder accidentally squirts Jenny in the stomach with his water gun. Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-6468.jpg Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-6482.jpg Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-6636.jpg|The kids examine Constance's remains. monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-6862.jpg|Jenny is corned by two pipes... Jenny gets sucked up.png|...then a third, bigger pipe descends and sucks her up. Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-6938.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-6966.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-6976.jpg|Jenny fearing for DJ and Chowder. monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-6991.jpg|Jenny to the rescue. Jenny swinging on lights.jpg|Jenny swings on the "uvula" of Nebbercracker's house to save DJ and Chowder from being eaten. monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-7005.jpg|Chowder, DJ, and Jenny hanging on for dear life. monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-7044.jpg|Jenny, Chowder, and DJ back on the lawn. Break It Up.jpg|"You guys! Stop fighting! You're acting like babies." monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-7302.jpg DJ, Jenny, Chowder, and Nebbercracker fleeing from Constance.jpg Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-7918.jpg Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-7941.jpg Constance_chasing_heroes.gif|Jenny, Chowder, and DJ being chased by Constance. monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-8272.jpg Chowder_the_Hero.jpg Jenny losing her balance.jpg|Constance shakes and tilts the excavator, causing Jenny to lose her balance... Jenny thrown overboard.gif|...fall out of the excavator... Jenny falling into the lake.png|...and into the empty lakebed. Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-8435.jpg|Also being knocked into the lake, DJ lands right on Jenny's butt. New Plan.png|Jenny is smart enough to know how dangerous dynamite is, and asks DJ to get rid of it. To The Crane.jpg|Jenny following DJ to the crane. Congrats.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-8615.jpg|Jenny and DJ laugh and embrace over their supposed victory. Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-8697.jpg|Jenny and DJ ascending the crane. Smooch!.png|Jenny motivates DJ to finish the job, and shows her feelings for him, by kissing him. Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-8887.jpg Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-8938.jpg Jenny throwing dynamite.jpg|Jenny throws the dynamite to DJ. Shield Your Eyes.jpg|From the safety of the crane arm, Jenny shields her eyes from the explosion that blows Nebbercracker's house to smithereens. monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-9046.jpg|Jenny climbs down from the crane and goes to look for DJ and Chowder. Aftermath.png|Jenny joins DJ and Chowder as they climb out of the hole. monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-9141.jpg|DJ, Jenny, and Chowder watch Nebbercracker mourning for his wife. Nebbercracker's_Gratitude.jpg|Nebbercracker giving Jenny, DJ, and Chowder his eternal gratitude for putting his wife’s spirit to rest. Monster_House_Screenshot_2393.jpg Jenny finger signal.jpg|Jenny asking her mom, who just arrived to bring her home, to give her a second to say goodbye to DJ and Chowder. Jenny, DJ, and Chowder.jpg|"So, um... we should hang out again... soon." A Loving Friendship.png|Jenny hugging DJ and Chowder. See ya later alligator.jpg|Jenny says a heartfelt goodbye to her two new best friends. monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-9429.jpg|Jenny saying one more goodbye to DJ and Chowder as she gets in her mom's car. Jenny going home.gif|The Bennetts drive off; Jenny's mom is no doubt asking her daughter about DJ and Chowder as they go. Video Games GameCube/PlayStation 2 DJ, Jenny, Chowder photo.jpg|A photo from DJ's photo book of him, Chowder, and Jenny sitting on a bench. Jenny (in the game).png|Jenny, as she appears in the game. monsterhouse1_large.jpg|Jenny battling the possessed furniture in Nebbercracker's house. Jenny trapped.jpg Jenny air strike.png Reunited.jpg Constance Tomb.png Extinguishing the Furnace.jpg Stalked by Pipes.png Gobbled Up.jpg|Jenny gets swallowed up by another pipe. When TVs Attack.png Jenny, DJ, and Chowder photo.png GameBoy Advance Trio GBA.jpg Jenny vs. Furniture.jpg Motivating Jenny.jpg Nintendo DS JennyDS.gif Book swarm.gif Living Room Exploration.png Furnace Fracas.jpg Miscellaneous monster_house_ver5.jpg|A Korean poster for Monster House with Jenny on it. Jenny's diary.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries Category:Monster House Category:Monster House Galleries